As communication technology advances, new types of communication systems based on a variety of standards are being created. Various communication technologies utilize different sampling frequencies according to the modulation scheme and the usable frequency band, making effective conversion between different sampling frequencies essential. An analog-to-digital converter maintains the same sampling rate for sampling frequency conversion, which is not optimal in many situations, such as for a spectrum analyzer application. On the other hand, traditional resample filters have a rigid converter structure, leading to excessive processing costs. Therefore, a resampling apparatus with economical processing costs and a configurable resample filter structure is highly desirable.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.